Unhappy Memories
by Bellalyse Winchester
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting something out of their league, then meet mysterious strangers also on the thing's trail. Soon a new evil called Lamia arrives, set on avenging her sister.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Supernatural or Harry Potter.)

Chapter 1

"Dean, are you okay?"

It was the umpteenth time Sam had asked that question. His brother had his eyes glued to the road, and again didn't answer. Sam sighed and shook his head.

"Dean, you have got to tell me what's going on. You haven't said a word, except to say we needed to get out of Bloomsburg. That was half an hour ago."

Dean ignored his brother, then when it was obvious Sam wouldn't stop, he groaned. "This isn't our kind of hunt, Sammy—don't ask me any more, please."

"I don't believe you."

Dean cursed. "Believe what you want, Sammy, but I'm not going back there."

Sam was silent a moment, then asked, "What happened in there?"

Dean set his jaw angrily, then turned the radio up. Sam rolled his eyes, then saw something in the air.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, pointing up in the air. Dean looked at him in shock. The car swerved. Dean looked up and saw what Sam was pointing at; three figures soared through the air atop what appeared to be broomsticks. Dean hit the brakes and they stopped suddenly, still watching as the three cloaked figures were making their way towards Bloomsburg.

"Dean, what are you waiting for?" Sam gasped, watching the figures disappear from view. "We've got to go back!"

"I can't, Sam," Dean yelled, hitting the wheel of the car. "I can't go back to that thing, even if there's three uber-psycho new age witch nut jobs back there!"

Sam stared at his brother in shock. Dean began to explain.

"What was in that house," he whispered, "I couldn't see it. But it came at me. I'm sure of it. I shot at it, but that didn't stop it. It just kept coming, and it got to me and—and started—it felt like nothing was going to be good again. And I just couldn't remember anything good, I just only remembered that ghost town, when that kid Jake killed you. I couldn't deal with it. And then, I felt like it was just ripping my soul out of me. That's when Cas came."

Sam looked in astonishment at his brother, who was shaking his head. "Don't ask me to go through it again," Dean begged. "Please, Sammy, I can't."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, it's our job to hunt this thing. Even if we can't see it, even if it hurts us, we still have to stop it from hurting anyone else."

Dean gritted his teeth and nodded, turning the car around.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They drove back into town with heated silence. Sam was resolute. Dean was unsettled.

"Hope there's a vacancy at the Castle again," he said quietly, trying to lift the silence. Sam just glared at him.

As they rounded a corner, suddenly Sam narrowed his eyes upon three men in black robes stalking down an alley. Two of them held short wooden sticks, while one held a book under his left arm and three brooms under his right.

"There," he said, pointing in the direction of the men. Dean nodded and turned the car into the alley. To their surprise, it was a dead end, but the three men each held their own wooden sticks at the brick wall. The book and brooms lay forgotten at their feet.

"What kind of witchcraft do you think--" Sam began, but he was silenced by Dean, who held up a hand. The windows of the Impala were freezing over. Sam narrowed his eyes. Dean drew a pistol from his pockets and swung his door open.

The three men didn't seem to notice. One of them flicked his wand and shouted something, causing a bright silver light. Sam watched in amazement as a silver stag charged at a tall, cloaked figure and drove it into the air, where it flew away.

Only then did the three men notice the brothers.

"What was that thing?" Sam asked. "That—cloaked thing. A shtriga?"

"What?" one of the men, a ginger with a British accent, asked. "You saw it?"

"Saw what?" Dean asked, looking at Sam worriedly.

"That thing," Sam answered, gesturing at the space it once occupied.

"Blimey," One of the other men gasped. He had dark hair and green bespectacled eyes. "Muggles can't see dementors—he's either a squib or a wizard."

"Hey, Sammy's not anything," Dean growled. He raised his pistol.

"_Expelliarmus_," the ginger exclaimed, and Dean's gun flew from his hand.

"I told you a trip to America was a bad idea," the other man, who also had black hair, pointed out.

"We're entitled to a bit of road-tripping," the green-eyed one answered. Then he turned to Dean and Sam. "I'm Harry, and this is Ron--" the ginger waved his hand slightly, "and Neville." The other man nodded. "We're aurors—at least, Ron and I are. Neville's a teacher."

"What?" Dean asked in exasperation. Sam silenced him with a wave of the hand.

"I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean," he said. "We're hunters. We hunt down bad stuff and kill it."

"Hold on," Dean cut in. "You saw something, Sammy. What was it?" He looked at the three wizards. "And _he's _not a _wizard_, and he's not _a squid. _He's a human being, for crying out loud."

"Muggles can't see dementors," Ron said quickly. "If he can see dementors, he's not a muggle."

"What was it doing?" Sam asked.

"Hey, was that that thing that—man, where's Cas when we need him?"

Dean looked at Sam in desperation. Sam waved the three men silent and asked, "Who are you three? Wizards or—what was it, squibs? And what is going on?"

"We're wizards," Neville said quickly. "They're aurors, so they fight bad things like—I guess you do. Please, we're just here for holiday; we didn't want to find this dementor, but it found us."

"What is a dementor?" Sam asked.

"It's a creature, a dark creature," Harry explained. "Some of the darkest in our world. Muggles—non-magic folk—can't see them. You can't kill them with guns, you can only repel them with a Patronus."

"That's the stag you just saw Harry make," Ron put in.

"Exactly," Harry nodded. "Dementors guard Azkaban, the wizard prison, but there's more out in the world now. They feed by draining your happy memories, and then they suck out your soul."

Sam looked at Dean, narrowing his eyes. Dean was silent a moment before pulling out his cell and dialing. "I'm calling Cas," he shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"_You're gonna die, Dean. And this? This is what you're gonna become._"

Dean woke suddenly. He was drenched in sweat and shivering as though he had been sleeping in the rain. "Sammy?" he asked, looking over his shoulder as he sat up. Sam was slowly stirring.

"Dean? What is it?" Dean's brother sat up and glanced at the clock with repulsion. "It's four in the morning, man!"

"Yeah, I just thought we'd get an early start. You know?" Dean wiped his forehead with his sleeve and swallowed before getting up. "Man, when's Cas getting here? I called him at ten last night."

"He's probably like every other normal person, sleeping right now." Sam groaned and got out of bed. "What did he say to you, exactly?"

"He said he'd get here as soon as he could."

Sam grimaced. "Well, last time you called him, you told him if he ever appeared behind you the minute after you called him again, you'd rip his wings off. He probably still thinks that threat applies."

Dean shook, still thinking about his nightmare. He never had nightmares like that. So vivid, so horrifying.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up at his brother. "Yeah, sasquatch?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to see the wizards again."

"No, I don't want to see any freaking wizards. I've got enough problems dealing with you."

Sam gritted his teeth before asking quietly, "How did I see that thing, Dean? I'm not a wizard. Can't be. So how?"

Dean closed his eyes, grateful that Sam was so interested in his own problems. "I dunno, Sammy. Maybe it's that demon mojo thing you've got."

Sam looked at Dean with undisguised surprised. "You've always done everything to—never mind. Anyway, I haven't had any of that since Ruby." He grimaced, remembering his addiction to demon blood.

"Well, then, you've got me," Dean shrugged. "Man, where is Cas? He should be here by now."

"Call him again," Sam shrugged. "It's not like he's gonna be doing anything important—just finding _God_." He narrowed his eyes, then shrugged. "Seriously, though, you should call him. It's not like him to wait for so long before coming."

Dean crinkled his nose at Sam before pulling out his cell and dialing Cas's number. The phone rang once.

_He could see Sam's dead form lying on the ground--_

It rang twice.

_How he felt when he discovered his dad gave his life for his--_

It rang a third time.

_Seeing his brother, demon blood dripping from his lips--_

It rang a fourth time.

The phone was picked up.

"Hello, Dean," a familiar voice said.

"Ellen?" Dean gasped.

"Don't get the wrong idea, honey. I'm Lamia."

Dean froze. "Wait a minute. Snake body, cloven hooves Lamia?"

Ellen's voice laughed. "We all have our little stories."

"What have you done with Cas?"

The voice was silent before speaking coldly. "That angel is not high on my list of favorite people, Dean. He's right above you, actually."

"What have you done with him?"

Another pause. "He's with me. And he's alive, for now. But I've got him trapped, and he's not getting out until I say he can."

"When will that be?"

"Well, you just come on over here, and I'll tell you when. We're in York. And Dean—come alone."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dean drove alone, his breaths shallow and quick. It was good that Sam accepted his excuse of needing to drive for a while. For Dean, a while could mean anywhere from a few minutes to a day. Sam had Dean's number, so he accepted Dean's premise with a shrug.

He was in York, heading for the park across from the art school. It didn't take long to find; he drove through the section of townhouses, then passed the school to reach the park. He slowed to a halt and parked his car on the edge of the road.

"Hello, Dean," Ellen's voice said. He turned and saw her standing alone. She then moved forward and embraced him in a tight hug. Dean gritted his teeth and waited for her to let go. When she did, he took a few steps backwards. "I honestly didn't expect you to be true to your promise. I'd have thought you'd know a trap when you saw it."

Dean grimaced and raised his gun. The demon laughed. "You think that will do anything to me?" She closed her eyes; when they opened, they were white. Just as Lilith's were.

"Lilith?" Dean snarled, gripping his gun tighter. His knuckles were white.

"Not surprisingly, no," the demon smiled. "But you'd be amazed how often that happens. No, I'm Lamia, as I told you before. Lilith's my sister." Lamia's mouth was a thin line now. "Or at least she was, until your brother murdered her."

Dean froze.

"So I'm sure you know why I'm here," Lamia hissed. "An eye for an eye. Sam killed my sister, so I kill you. I think it's only fair."

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked, ignoring the threat.

Lamia laughed again. "That stupid little angel? I took his cell and let him fly away. He didn't realize it, of course. And I knew it was only a matter of time before you called. I knew he wouldn't be able to reach you so quickly."

"How?"

Lamia smirked. "I injured him."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "How do you injure an angel?"

Lamia ignored the question. "I checked Cas's calls, you know. Crazy things you can do on these newfangled phones. And guess what I saw? You made a few wizard friends! So, of course, _I_ had to make some, too. Ginevra? Hermione? Luna?"

Three women stepped into view, one ginger, one blond, and one with wavy brown hair.

"Hello, Dean," the blond smiled. She and the two others blinked, and their eyes became blackened.

"Are all wizards British?" Dean asked, lowering his gun.

"Only the good ones," the one with brown hair said.

Dean aimed his gun at her head, then at the ginger's as she took out her wand. "Don't come any closer, sister."

"You don't scare us," the blond retorted, raising her own wand. "_Accio!_"

The gun flew from Dean's hand and into the blond's. Dean cursed and took a step for the Impala.

In one moment the battle was over. The three witches had Dean on his stomach with his wrist pushed into his shoulder blades.

"Like them?" Lamia asked. "They're my own personal worker bees. So powerful, so loyal, so obedient."

"I'd prefer if they were a little less powerful, myself," Dean gasped as he felt his shoulder pop. "So what are you gonna do, kill me with your bodyguards?"

Lamia laughed. "No, I'm going to wait. Sam's gonna call, I'd bet my bottom dollar on that. And you're gonna tell him where you are, and who you're with, and he's gonna bring Cas and those little wizard friends of his, and then we'll have a real battle. It should be fun to watch."

"You sick momma, you," Dean shuddered, managing to look up at Lamia. "You think Sam's dumb enough to come for me?"

_Ring. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Ring. _

_ Ring. _

Dean looked at Lamia, who smiled as she pulled his phone from her pocket. He suddenly realized the purpose of the hug. To swipe his cell.

"Well, it's only polite to answer," Lamia smiled, holding the phone down to his face and answering the call.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Dean? Cas showed up and said he's just had a rough encounter with a demon called Lamia. Where are you?"

"The good news?" Dean grimaced as Ginny's grip on his arm became tighter. "I've got three girls on top of me."

"Oh, Dean--"

"The bad news is that they're demons."

Dean heard Sam curse, then cover the phone to tell Cas what was happening. "Is Lamia there?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she's the ringleader," Dean groaned. Sam once again covered the phone; suddenly the cell changed hands.

"Dean?" Cas asked urgently. "Where are you at?"

"Nice to hear you, too, Cas," Dean breathed angrily. "I'm in York. The park by the Art Institute."

"We'll be there as soon as we can."

"Cas?" Dean growled, "I don't care if you do the whole Angel-_Jumper_ thing. Just get here, immediately, please."

There was silence for several long moments on the other line, until Cas said, "Dean, I can't do that right now."

"Why not?" Dean asked quickly. Lamia smirked.

"Lamia cast a demon spell. It's a very rare one, and very difficult, but she did it. I won't be able to do the 'Angel-_Jumper_ thing' for a while."

Dean cursed. "How long is a while?"

"I'm uncertain. It could be a few days, or it could be indefinitely."

Dean grimaced and sighed. "Just get here," he snarled, and Lamia hung the phone up.

"Poor Castiel," she smiled carelessly. "Traffic's terrible right now. However, he should've left me alone. Bad things happen to people who annoy me."

Dean scowled. "Sammy'll think of a way to get here," he murmured, partially to himself.

Sam knocked on the door urgently, Castiel right behind him. After the first two knocks, it flew open to reveal Ron, half-asleep.

"It's seven in the morning," he yawned. "Who are you?"

"Castiel," Cas answered shortly. "We need a way to get to York, Pennsylvania. Immediately."

Ron retreated from the door, allowing them to enter. It was a double room. Harry was lying asleep in one bed, while Neville was on the other.

"I was sleeping in the chair," said Ron to explain, pointing to the cheap hotel recliner chair in the corner with a sheet draped over it. "We've been taking turns with it."

He woke Harry and Neville, and within several minutes the wizards were up and dressed.

"Do you know a way?" Sam asked urgently.

"Sure," Harry answered. "Two ways, actually. But I'm not sure if we can do it one way, and the other way might be suicidal."

"D'you think--" Ron began, looking at Harry mischievously. When harry shook his head, not knowing what Ron meant, he added, "Second year?"

"Harry shook his head again, still confused. "Second year—Basilisk, Dobby, everyone thought I was the heir of Slytherin—no," he said firmly, suddenly aware of Ron's plan. "Out of the question."

"It's the only way, mate," Ron shrugged. "We're talking about _saving_ someone this time, not just getting to school on time. It's faster than muggle highways, at any rate."

"Illegal," Harry growled firmly.

"No one cares if it's in America," Ron pointed out. "American muggles think they see things in the sky all the time, anyways. Dad's fixed the invisibility booster _and_ made it faster. All we need to worry about is it's—animalness."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"The car," Ron grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dean grimaced as the three witches tightened their grips.

"So, Dean," Lamia said through Ellen's lips. "I hear you're Micheal's meat-bag. How does it feel, knowing your angel and Sammy's are gonna have to waste each other?"

"Shut up," Dean snarled. "No one's getting wasted except every single one of you demons."

Lamia ignored him. "Kind of makes you remember, that time my friend Meg was riding around in Sammy."

"That was the best," Ginny sneered.

Dean gasped. "Meg?"

"No. It's Ginny," she laughed. "So rich, how you thought your wuss of a brother could kill that hunter. How I _almost_ succeeded in killing hundreds of hunters."

"Yeah, if it weren't for us meddling kids and that dog, right?" Dean grimaced. "Well, Meg, don't get too comfy. I'm gonna send you back to your happy place just as soon as Sammy gets here."

"I'm sure," Meg laughed. "Honestly, give it your best shot, honey. I'm gonna waste you just as soon as Sammy gets here to watch."

"Then waste him, and every other able-bodied hunter out there? Your big dream?"

"You think this is just about hunters now?" Meg cackled. "You're wrong. This is about bigger, better things. My father is now far more interested in the stains upon his beautiful world known as wizards. They're the next big thing. We're gonna crush them one by one, too."

"You don't think they're smarter than that?"

"Wizards are fools. They don't even know we exist. Their so-called _aurors_ focus on silly little thinks like enchanted teacups. They'll be the first to go, after you, your brother, your friend Bobby Singer, and that pretty-boy angel Castiel."

"And Jo," Lamia added, smirking.

Dean gritted his teeth furiously. Suddenly Hermione looked up.

"What on earth?" she exclaimed.

A flying blue car was shooting to the ground, rocking back and forth. Hermione and Luna let go of Dean and leaped out of the way, but Meg held on to him and kept him pushed into the ground.

Lamia watched in horror as the car flew towards her, and crouched to the ground at the last second. The car flew over her, then landed several paces away.

Four men and an angel leaped out of the car. Harry, Ron, and Neville held their wands pointed at Meg, while Sam and Castiel held Salt guns aimed at her head. Dean sighed in relief.

Meg looked up and shouted, "Harry!" Dean furrowed his brow.

Harry narrowed his eyes and gasped before lowering his wand. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed.

"Luna?" Neville said.

"Lamia kidnapped us and now she's possessing Dean," Meg lied believably, pushing her wand into Dean's throat.

"It's true, Sam," Lamia added. "She's—" Lamia flew backwards, doing an amazing impression of someone being held by a demon's power. She slammed into a tree, groaning. Hermione and Luna did the same, then Harry, Ron, Neville, Castiel, and Sam were pushed back into the Ford Anglia. Only Meg remained, a fearful expression on her face as she held her wand to Dean's throat.

"Come on," Dean cried. "You can't believe this, Sammy, can you? I mean—" He looked around in exasperation. "Okay, so it's easy to believe. But it's a lie, Sammy, okay? Ellen's got Lamia in her, not me!"

"Only Dean can call me that," Sam said through gritted teeth as he struggled against Lamia's power. "And I've got trouble believing demons holding me against a car."

"Something doesn't feel right," Cas murmured.

"Thank you, Cas," Dean sighed. Meg jabbed him with her wand again.

"Kill him, Ginny," Harry cried. Sam glared at him.

"My brother's still in there, moron," he hissed. He began speaking an exorcism.

"Stop it, Sam," Lamia called. "Don't you think I've tried tha—at?"

Sam stopped chanting, not noticing how Lamia choked at the end of her sentence, weakened by the exorcism.

"She's too powerful," Lamia whispered.

"No demon's too powerful for an exorcism," Cas muttered. "Sam, don't you and your brother have tattoos preventing possession?"

"Y—yeah," Sam whispered. His eyes turned to Lamia. "You're lying," he whispered. Lamia pushed him against the car harder.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Lamia snarled. "I just came to stop this thing, and it's in Dean now. This sucker's powerful. No tattoo's gonna keep it out."

"Don't listen to her, Sam," Dean murmured. "They're all possessed."

"They are?" Ron whispered.

Suddenly he, Harry, Neville, Sam, and Cas were hurled backwards as the car hurtled forward towards Lamia. The demon screamed, still trying to play the part of Ellen. Meg loosened her grip on Dean, who broke free. The wizards, Sam, and Cas were released from Lamia. They crumpled to the ground weakly.

The car slammed into Lamia, toppling the tree she had affixed herself to and killing Ellen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ellen!" Dean and Sam roared at the same time.

Meg breathed heavily, waiting for some response from her master. Sam ran to Ellen, then turned on Dean.

"You are possessed," he snarled. "Get out of my brother, you murderer."

Dean's eyes were locked on where the car had rammed into Ellen. "Get up," he murmured. "Get up, please. Please. Ellen, get up."

Sam bolted forward and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt. "You monster!" he roared. "You killed Ellen! You get out of my brother!"

Dean's eyes were still locked on the space where Ellen's body lay crumpled, although Sam obscured his view. He didn't fight against Sam.

"Kill him!" Meg screamed. Harry was at her side. "He'll just kill _us_ off one by one!"

"Wait," Cas said, coming forward. "Something's wrong."

"Look," Ron said. His hands were on the demon Hermione's shoulders. "She's—"

Sam turned from Dean a moment to see Ellen pulling herself from the crash. He breathed quickly. "Ellen?" he asked hopefully.

"It's not her," Dean whispered gruffly.

Suddenly, the car flipped over as Lamia leaped from the crash. Sam gasped. Lamia cackled.

"You should listen to your brother, Sam," she sneered, waving her right hand. Dean and Sam flew backwards, slamming into tree trunks. With a wave of her left hand, The others disappeared, all but Meg.

"Hi Sam," she said cheerfully. "Long time—no possession!"

"Meg." Sam scowled. "Wish I could say nice to see you."

"Aren't you polite?" Meg scowled. "I can see why my Daddy'd want to be under your meat."

"So what, now, you're gonna kill us?" Dean scowled.

Lamia laughed. "No, Dean. Couldn't say it in front of them—they're just common demons, you see. They can't be trusted with information like this. But that dementor you ran into? It wasn't coincidence. That was mine."

Sam looked at Dean fearfully. Dean gritted his teeth.

"She's got an entire army of dementors now," Meg smiled. "Ready to serve. And all of them right around the corner, waiting to suck your soul out, Dean."

Dean froze.

"You liked that last one, didn't you?" Lamia laughed. "Reliving worst memories. But that's got to be, what? Your entire life?"

"Dean," Sam murmured, glancing around the park. "They're everywhere." Dean looked to his brother, who was staring around at invisible monsters. "They're all going in your direction, Dean."

Suddenly Dean felt sheer terror as the real world collapsed around him.

_Jake stabbing Sam in the back. The fiery inferno that swallowed his mother. Thinking that Sam was a murderer when he was possessed by Meg. Forty years of torment in Hell— _

"Dean!" Sam called, breaking Dean from his pain.

"Where are they?" Dean called back fearfully.

Sam was silent a moment before responding. "They just—disappeared," he murmured.

"What's happening?" Lamia asked, looking around. It was her turn to look fearful. "Where've they gone?"

"Lamia," a familiar voice called. "Lamia, let them go."

"The Trickster?" Sam asked, turning to Dean in shock.

In answer, the angel Gabriel stepped into view. "Let them go, Lamia," he commanded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Let them go," Gabriel repeated.

Lamia cringed. "G—Gabriel. What a nice surprise."

"What are you doing here?" Meg snarled.

"Go, demon," Gabriel hissed. He waved a hand, and Meg, screaming, disappeared. He turned back to Lamia. "Now, let them go."

"This is none of your business, Gabriel," Lamia said, drawing herself up. "Besides, I seem to recall you hate these murderers as much as I do."

"Aw, that's not nice," Dean muttered. Lamia waved an arm, and he cringed in pain.

"Let them go, Lamia," Gabriel ordered. "I will deal with you myself."

"Brave words from such a wuss of an angel," Lamia shot back. "You've never taken a side in your life, Gabriel. Why start now?"

"You refuse to let them go?" Gabriel growled.

"Why should I?" Lamia asked. Suddenly, Sam and Dean dropped to the ground. Lamia's eyes widened as she looked down. Below her feet, there was a Key of Solomon painted into the ground. Gabriel smiled. "You sick monster."

"That's what you get for being a demon," Gabriel shrugged. Lamia glared at him hatefully. He turned to face Dean and Sam. "Get moving," he ordered. "Lay low, go somewhere they can't find you. And get back to what you do best."

"But—"

"_Go before I send you back myself_," he commanded, his voice shaking. When Dean and Sam stood rigidly, he shook his head and snapped his fingers.

They appeared in the car, driving down a country road. Dean cursed.

"What was Gabriel doing?" Sam asked. "And—didn't Lamia look scared when he showed up?"

"She looked terrified," Dean concurred, shaking his head. "Man, if I didn't know better, I'd say Gabe's on our side."

"You might jinx it," Sam pointed out. "I'm still getting over having tires."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Dean sighed. "Still, it'd be nice to believe we had another angel on our side in this."

Sam cocked his head to the side, thinking. "What do you think he meant, 'That's what you get for being a demon'?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well—" Sam shook his head. "Demons can't help being demons, right? I mean, it's just what they are."

"So glad to hear you say that, Sammy."

"Dean, I just mean that he made it sound like—"

"Like what?" Dean eyed his brother carefully. Sam bit his lip and shook his head.

"Never mind. It's probably nothing." They continued driving for several minutes in silence.

"Sam?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

Gabriel paced back and forth before Lamia.

"What do you have against me, Gabriel?" Lamia asked, glaring at him. "I'm just like you. We're more alike than anyone, probably. Only I picked the winning side."

"You're a demon. That word alone is the reason I despise you, Lamia."

Lamia shook her head. "I'm only a demon as much as you're a trickster, Gabriel. Deep down, we know who we are."

"You can't still claim to be an angel."

"I _am_ still an angel, Gabriel," Lamia said sourly. "And for the record, I've always been on Lucifer's side. But daddy never looked twice at _me_, so he didn't mind as much when I fell from heaven and swore to help Lucifer. You, on the other hand? You belittle yourself. The other angels got so mad when you left. Daddy wasn't happy. He loves his archangels so much, you see."

"I should exorcise you now," Gabriel snarled. "But I won't."

"So you're leaving me here?" Lamia gasped angrily. "Like I said, we're alike!"

"I know." Gabriel looked into her eyes sadly. "I was given a chance for redemption. Now, I give you one, too."

With that, he snapped his fingers.


End file.
